The present invention pertains to a boot construction, especially for ice hockey skates, but which may be suitably adapted to other footwear applications such as in-line roller skates, hiking boots, etc. The present invention, by way of example only, will be described hereinafter in relation to ice hockey skate boots, but it is understood that the invention herein described and claimed may be suitably adapted to other boot applications.
At present, ice hockey skate boots use, in order to protect the wearer, ankle inserts and heel counter inserts which are sandwiched in between the layers of various materials which make up the liner of the boot. Typical skate boots are quite rigid in order to protect the foot and ankle of the wearer from impacts and stress during skating. This rigidity, combined with variations in human anatomy, has as a consequence the creation in many instances of a gap between the skate boot and the wearer's Achilles tendon. The presence of a gap between the skate boot and the wearer's Achilles tendon may result in heel slippage leading to discomfort, irritation and blisters. After considerable use of the skate, however, the leather and other materials naturally soften and become less rigid from repeated flexing, with the result that the upper ankle portion of the boot tends to slump down onto or over the heel counter, typically creating a ridge on the inside of the skate. This ridge bears against the Achilles' tendon, and thus creates a pressure point which results in decreased comfort and potential for blistering or other injury.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a skate boot construction which reduces or alleviates the gap which may be present between the skate boot and the wearer's Achilles tendon so as to prevent heel slippage leading to discomfort, irritation and blisters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a skate boot construction which increases comfort and protects the wearer from potential blistering or other injury caused by the possible formation of a ridge on the inside of the skate due to wear of the skate boot.